Sasori
thumb|left|Sasori jako HirukoSasori - Członek Akatsuki. Jest mistrzem marionetkarzy. Historia thumb|leftAkasuna no Sasori (Sasori z Czerwonych Piasków) jest postacią, która w sposób jednoznaczny kojarzy się z czarnym charakterem. Prominentny członek Akatsuki, zdrajca rodzimej wioski, bezwzględny zabójca, który nie waha się podnieść ręki nawet na własną babcię, która go wychowała w zastępstwie rodziców. Wydawałoby się wiec, iż Sasori jest postacią płaską, oczywistą i nie wymagającą głębszej analizy. Jednakże, obserwacja życiowych kolei losu władcy lalek z Suna-Gakure stanowią idealne podłoże do stworzenia studium ewolucji osobowości w brutalnych i bezwzględnym świecie shinobi, czyli inaczej mówiąc, mogą przynieść odpowiedź na pytanie: jak rodzi się zło.thumb|left|Sasori kiedy był dzieckiem Jeśli ktoś myśli, iż Sasori urodził się zły i złym będąc, sczeznął, myli się. Nikt nie rodzi się zły, to świat takim człowieka czyni. Podobnie było z ninja o twarzy chłopca z Wioski Piasku. Sasori miał nieszczęście urodzić się w burzliwym okresie Wielkich Wojen Wiosek. Jego ojciec, pochodził z jednego z najpotężniejszych rodów w Suna-Gakure, spokrewnionego z linią Kazekage. Największym atutem tego rodu były nie ograniczone więzy krwi, ale techniki panowania nad lalkami, które w najściślejszej tajemnicy były przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie, a wiedza o nich pochodziła od Monzaemon Chikamatsu, pierwszego władcy marionetek i prawdopodobnie protoplastę rodu. Nieszczęśliwie, kiedy Sasori miał kilka lat, został osierocony przez rodziców. Matka zginęła w wyniku działań zbrojnych prowadzonych przez Suna-Gakure podczas Wojny Wiosek, zaś ojciec został zabity w pojedynku z potężnym shinobi z Konohy, Sakumo Hatake, znanym lepiej jako „White Fang”. Opiekę nad chłopcem przejęła bezpośrednio przywódczyni rodu i zarazem jedna ze starszych Wioski Piasku, Chiyo – matka poległego z ręki Białego Kła ojca Sasoriego. Pomimo starań ze strony babci, która starała się chłopcu zastąpić rodzicielskie ciepło na tyle, na ile mogła, Sasori dorastał w poczuciu osamotnienia i pustki emocjonalnej. Coraz dotkliwiej dostrzegał brak rodziców, zwłaszcza, kiedy niezliczone razy obserwował inne rodziny – rodziców i dzieci – cieszących się wspólnym szczęściem, czyli tym, czego złośliwy los mu pożałował. Kiedy (po tym, jak Sasori znalazł przypadkowo magazyn z lalkami) Chiyo zdecydowała się na przekazanie technik władzy nad marionetkami młodziutkiemu Sasoriemu, ten swoje pierwsze lalki, jakie stworzył, uczynił na podobieństwo własnych rodziców, pragnąc chociaż w ten sposób zaspokoić głód uczucia. Niestety, lalki jednak pozostały lalkami, a pozory rodzicielstwa, jakie sterowane przez Sasoriego sprawiały, były tylko złudzeniem natchnionym dziecięcą wyobraźnią. Pustka emocjonalna wokół dorastającego władcy marionetek zaczęła powoli przekształcać się w pustkę wewnątrz niego samego, czyniąc jego osobowość coraz bardziej socjopatyczną, czego jednak nikt z otoczenia, a tym bardziej babcia Chiyo, nie dostrzegali. Zwłaszcza, iż Sasori okazał się geniuszem w dziedzinie technik, w jakich specjalizował się jego ród. Tworzył niezliczoną ilość lalek, nad którymi panował perfekcyjnie. W walce okazał się przerażającym przeciwnikiem, nie tylko dzięki swoim umiejętnością, ale również bezwzględności. Tą też postawą zyskał pseudonim – „Czerwony Piasek”, zapewne będący skojarzeniem z krwią wsiąkającą w pustynne wydmy.thumb|left|Hiruko-jedna z lalek Sasoriego W miarę rozwoju jako ninja, wzrastały również ambicje młodego władcy marionetek. Nie pragnął on władzy, nie kusiło go stanowisko Kazekage. To, czego pożądał, to rozwijanie swoich technik bez jakichkolwiek granic etycznych. Lalki i płynące z nich możliwości zaczął postrzegać nie tylko w kategorii użytecznego narzędzia bojowego, ale również sztuki samej w sobie. Zaczął więc sięgać do zakazanych eksperymentów – tworzyć „ludzkie lalki”, z ciał żywych, zabitych przez siebie shinobi. Takie lalki odznaczały się znacznie większymi możliwościami, niż zwykłe – sztuczne. Także w sferze zniszczenia. W tym czasie, potajemnie Sasori zaczął budować swoją kolekcję „ludzkich lalek”, które robił z pokonanych przez siebie przeciwników. Jego zachłanność nie znała granic. Zapragnął ostatecznie uczynienie „ludzkiej lalki” z ówcześnie panującego Trzeciego Kazekage, uchodzącego za najpotężniejszego ninja w Suna-Gakure, co mu się zresztą udało. Jednakże, wyczynem, jakim było pokonanie Sandaime Kazekage Sasori chwalić się nie mógł, bo pociągnęło by to za sobą zemstę całej wioski, i – choć nie czuł on już żadnej z nią więzi – wolał fakt uczynienia z przywódcy Wioski Piasku ludzkiej marionetki zataić. Odszedł jednak z rodzinnych stron, koncentrując się na rozbudowie własnej kolekcji. Ostatecznie dołączył do posiadającej dość zagadkowe cele organizacji „Brzask”, z wsparciem której mógł dalej rozwijać swoje umiejętności i kolekcję lalek. Popełnił też wówczas największy grzech władców marionetek, ulegając pokusie, by uczynić swoje własne ciało doskonałą ludzką marionetką. Dzięki temu, Sasori zachował wygląd młodego i delikatnego chłopca, jakże złudny przy jego socjopatycznej osobowości. Od tego momentu, zaczął swoje własne ciało, lub, dokładniej – własną lalkę, ukrywać w większej lalce – Hiruko i pod tą postacią znano go głównie w Akatsuki. Dobrał też sobie do pomocy ucznia – Deidarę, który podobnie jak on, postrzegał własne jutsu jako odmianę sztuki. Zorganizował również z ramienia Akatsuki rozległą siatkę szpiegowską, która sięgała nawet do rodzimej wioski. Sasori zresztą nie miał najmniejszych oporów by ją zdradzić i zaatakować wespół z Deidarą, celem porwania Piątego Kazekage (Gaarę), noszącego w sobie bijuu Shukaku, którego Akatsuki pożądała.thumb|left|Sasori i jego ulubiona lalka :Trzeci Kazekage Agresja na Suna-Gakure spowodowała wywarła jednak presję na mocno już podstarzałą Chiyo, aby wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność za wnuka. Sage Wioski Piasku, która już wcześniej zrozumiała, jaki naprawdę jest jej wnuk (chociaż nie miała świadomości skali) podjęła decyzję o własnym uczestnictwie w pościgu za porywaczami Gaary, a w praktyce, o pojedynku między dwoma potężnymi władcami lalek – nią, posiadaczką Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū, drużynę 10 lalek, stworzonych przez samego Chikamatsu, oraz jej zwyrodniałym wnukiem. Będąc zbyt osłabioną z racji podeszłego wieku, Chiyo zmuszona była wesprzeć się pomocą młodej uczennicy swojego dawnego wroga, Tsunade – Sakury Haruno. Do starcia ostatecznie doszło w jednej z kryjówek Akatsuki. Wykorzystując Sakurę jako żywą, inteligentną lalkę, udało się Chiyo ostatecznie pokonać Sasoriego, pomimo, iż ten, przyparty do muru, na finale pojedynku zdecydował się użyć samego siebie (jako lalki). Ironią losu było, iż ostateczny, niosący ze sobą śmierć, cios zadały Sasoriemu jego dwie pierwsze lalki, które stworzył jako substytuty rodziców. Akasuna no Sasori, choć bezwzględny i wyprany z poszanowania do obowiązujących w świecie shinobi zasad, nie był postacią płaską i jednowymiarową. Zadufany w sobie i przekonany o własnej sile, potrafił jednak docenić przeciwnika, wykazując się przy tym pewnym specyficznym doń szacunkiem. Zadowolony z poziomu umiejętności w posługiwaniu się marionetkami, jaki w pojedynku z nim zaprezentował Kankurou, dał mu szanse na przeżycie, nie dobijając bezbronnego już przeciwnika (chociaż zatruł go zabijającą w przeciągu kilku dni toksyną). Również umierając, w uznaniu dla działającej w duecie z Chiyo Sakury, przekazał jej kilka cennych informacji. W walce gwałtowny i niecierpliwy, potrafił jednak współpracować w większej grupie, o czym świadczą jego relacje z Akatsuki i uważającym go za mistrza Deidarą. Ludzie nie wiele dla niego znaczyli, ale nie czerpał on przyjemności z zabijania i zadawania bólu – chociaż śmierć człowieka miała dla niego wymiar wyłącznie przedmiotowy. W walce interesowała go efektywność, a nie dawanie upustowi agresji. Sasori był drugim członkiem Akatsuki (obok Itachiego), którego mieliśmy okazję poznać bliżej i pierwszym, którego zabito. Z racji łudzącego, delikatnego wyglądu w kontraście z socjopatyczną osobowością, będzie zapewne jeszcze długo ulubionym bohaterem wielu fanów serii „Naruto”, pomimo iż jego rola w historii praktycznie już się zakończyła. left|thumb|Prawdziwe ciało Sasoriego Sasori zwycięży ten pojedynek. Jednak po ciężkiej walce i tę marionetkę zniszczyła nadludzko silna Haruno. Sasoriemu nie pozostało nic innego jak samemu stanąć do boju. thumb|left|Ciało Sasoriego uzyte przez Kankuro podczas Szczytu Kage W jego znikczemniałym umyśle zrodził się plan doskonały - postanowił niemal całkowicie zmienić własne ciało w marionetkę. Jedynym elementem żywego ciała było serce, przechowywane w specjalnym cylindrze, którzy znajdował się na jego piersi. Dzięki temu Sasori zachował zdolność kontroli chakry. Podczas walki z setką marionetek z jego armii, Chiyo odkryła sekret wnuka i pokonała go. Ironią losu było to, iż śmiertelny cios zadały mu marionetki rodziców, które miały zapewnić mu szczęście, a przyniosły jedynie śmierć. Sasori w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madarę zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia thumb|left|Sasori i Deidara walczą z Saiemsię do Akatsuki, a jakothumb|Sasori przywołany przez Kabuto dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki : Deidarę, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu.Sasori został przydzielony do Oddziału Zasadzek, w którym byli m.in. Deidara i brat Saia.Podczas rozmowy z nimi oraz z Kabuto i Madarą, mistrz marionetek wyśmiewa Akatsuki w związku z tym, ilu członków Brzasku zginęło i kto nim teraz dowodzi. Następnie wyrusza na misję, gdzie spotyka Oddział Zasadzek Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Nawiązuje rozmowę z Kankuro, przy czym twierdzi, że posiadł doskonałe ciało i Kankuro nie jest w stanie go pokonać, jednak młody Shinobi staje do walki i po pewnym czasie przejmuje władze nad ciałem Sasoriego. Wtedy członek Akatsuki zgadza się z wywyodem młodego lalkarza, że jego duch na zawsze pozostanie w jego dziełach po czym prosi go, aby jego lalki ,,Ojca i Matkę" oddano do użytku przyszłym pokoleniom Shinobi Suny, po czym ostatecznie umiera (jego dusza została uwolniona). Ciekawostki *Sasori znaczy "Skorpion". *Miał taką samą datę urodzin co autor mangi. *Walka z Sasorim była najdłuższą walką w anime. *Orochimaru i Sasori (którzy swego czasu byli partnerami w Akatsuki) mieli wiele wspólnego: **Śmierć rodziców drastycznie wpłynęła na ich charakter. **Obydwoje eksperymentowali na ludziach ze swojej wioski. **Oboje uciekli ze swojej wioski i dołączyli do Akatsuki. **Obydwoje zabili Kazekage i obydwoje są odpowiedzialni za śmierć trzeciego Kage swojej wioski. **Imiona obydwóch są związane z jadowitymi zwierzętami. **Dla obydwóch pracował Kabuto jako szpieg. **Obaj używali swoich kage w walce. *Sasori jest spod znaku skorpionu,tak jak jego imię przetłumaczone na polski. *W walce ze swoją babcią i Sakurą specjalnie nie uniknął uderzenia, przez co zginął.